


Miami Breafast

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Name Changes, The Talk, baby brother Ed, not the sex one, the one where your family threatens your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Eduardo Falcone wants to introduce his boyfriend, Lucius Fox, to his mother, who apparently also invited his older siblings over.Day 19 Autumn OTP Challenge: a Quick weekend trip to a warm place





	Miami Breafast

Being back in Miami was nice. Eduardo missed the warmth and sticky humidity in a way he hadn’t remembered. He also missed his mother, and couldn't wait for Lucius to officially meet her. Mamma had asked so many questions about Lucius in her emails, all but demanding a background check on him. (Which father _had_ done, much to Eduardo's annoyance). They had, of course, bought plane tickets to get down there, it was only a weekend trip and that was not going to be taken over by 16 hours of driving. 

The plane ride had been fine, an early morning flight because Eduardo couldn't find one at a decent time on Friday. After sleeping for the two or three hours they touched down at 8:12 am. 

Mamma was waiting outside with the car. She rushed forward to pull him down into a hug. She let go, reaching up as he ducked down to hold his face in her hands and planted a big kiss above the browline of his glasses. 

"My baby!" she pinched his cheeks, Eduardo couldn't help but smile as laughter bubbled up from his chest. 

"Mamma, I'm not a baby," he responded fondly, like he had since he was little. 

"Nonsense, Eddie, you'll always be my baby," the woman playfully swatted at him. "Now, let me see your handsome man!" 

"Hello Mrs.Falcone, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucius smiled, Mamma seemed to like him already. 

"The pleasure is mine, I finally get my baby to visit outside of the holidays!"

"I came down for your birthday!"

"That was eight months ago, besides I don't like my baby living in that city, not after what _he_ did," Mamma would always be angry at father, Eduardo understood it. He did functionally ship them away and almost ignore their existence for years. At least until Ed had gotten a job at the GCPD. 

Home was just as warm and cozy as the last time he visited (Lucius had been on a business trip to Metropolis, so he couldn't make it then). There was most of a shoofly pie on the counter and a layout of coffee cake, eggs, sausage, and there were five place settings. 

"Mario! Sofia!" he hadn't exactly been expected a whole family reunion today. It had been a while since he'd seen his older siblings.

"Mamma said she wanted as much of the family together as possible," Sofia answered with a grin, she looked well, if his memory served well (which it did) her position as the head of an equestrian academy was treating her well. He was pulled into a bear hug before he could turn back to his brother. Mario was quite the hugger if you knew him well. 

"How's Gotham treating you?"

"Well. Oh! Sofia, Mario, this is Lucius Fox, my boyfriend!"

"It's nice to meet both of you," Lucius said, giving each sibling a handshake and smile. He was just so kind.

Breakfast went very well, even if his family made several threats to Lucius on his behalf, he took them rather well. Which, granted that he was sure Lucius had no ill intentions towards him, so he wouldn't have any reason to be afraid. Eduardo sat out most of the conversation, smiling as the interactions kept going well. He really loved his family, and wow was he starting to be sure that Lucius had him head over heels. Though he did start paying more attention when Mario brought up how he used to act out each round of Clue and make someone play dead as he ran around with a scarf and bingo chip monocle. Lucius laughed goodnaturedly and seemed to have even more of that fond softness in his gaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me. I like this idea and I am a creator, therefore I created it.


End file.
